The prior art buckles consist normally of a male part adapted to engage a female part. Therefore, two different molds are required for manufacturing said buckles, the one for the male part and the other for the female part.
A buckle of this type is described in the Italian patent application No. 26472 A/78 filed on Aug. 4, 1978 to which reference is made for greater details.